<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Walls and Full Hearts by LegendaryDefenderSOX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711650">Empty Walls and Full Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDefenderSOX/pseuds/LegendaryDefenderSOX'>LegendaryDefenderSOX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Experimentation, F/F, Gen, Hurt Ruby, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDefenderSOX/pseuds/LegendaryDefenderSOX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Subject R2102Y, A.K.A Ruby, is a permanent resident of the testing facilities and the compound. This is all she has ever known, and all that she will ever know. She struggles with the loneliness that persists through the numbness of it all, yearning for something she doesn't know of. So, with that small spark of emotion, she fights the scientists, the tests, everything, no matter how much pain and suffering it brings her, She knows she needs something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty Walls and Full Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>***<span class="u">Chapter 1: Four Blank Walls</span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room was numb. It has always been numb. That was what made the room so comforting. Here, there was no pain that could be felt, no turmoil in the heart or brain, nor anger or sadness. However, numbness, while protective, left a singular emotion that could pierce through those 4 sterile walls, through the subject's personal walls, and could strike deep into their heart. Loneliness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loneliness was ever present in the room. After all if that is the only thing you can feel, then that is what you feel all the time. One would figure that it gets better after a while, that they would get numb to loneliness just as the room itself was numb to the world. For Subject R2102Y; AKA Ruby; this truth was all too clear. But it was what she didn’t know about this loneliness that made it all the more eerie and noticeable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This biggest persistence being why she felt this way, why she felt so lonely. What reason did she have to feel this heavy emotion? After all, she had the “lovely” scientists to interact with, and the door flap whenever food was dropped off. Plus this lonesome was all Ruby knew. It’s not like she’s ever had much more than the room, the scientists, and the compound. So the question at the back of her mind was what was her heart yearning for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby sat up from her spot on the ground. The room, as per usual, was void of anything but its four omnipresent walls and a small toilet sink combination in the corner. Ruby usually slept on the floor but that’s okay, it could be worse right? Her white clothes stuck to her thin frame, outlining her bones with near sickening detail. Black thinning, shoulder length hair, with red highlights gracing the ends rested lightly on her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud bang drug Ruby from her thoughts as two scientists threw open the door to the room. They walked in, flanked by two guards of what one would consider menacing stature. By pure nature and instinct, Ruby shrunk in on herself and dug against the wall. Scientists never meant good. They meant tests and pain. They meant everything that she despised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah test subject R2102Y,” began the scientist to the left of Ruby. “You seem much more calm than last time. Let’s just hope that subdued nature persists for todays’ entries.” He clasped his pale hands together and grinned sickeningly wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chirped up cheerily once more “Well, let’s skip the pleasantries, I’m sure you are dying to get started. Now let’s hurry along” He rose a singular hand into the air and made a small circular motion in the air. This signaled to the muscular guards, which previously had been hanging back, to grab their fearful test subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby hated what came next. It was always the same thing, no matter how docile or hostile she was. But if it always came to the same resolution, of being dragged to the testing compound, why not fight it as much as possible. Why not make these guards lives a little bit more difficult and interesting, since they were so insistent on maintaining this sick routine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby waited, backed against the wall, till they drew within 5 feet of the small girl. It was at that moment that she lunged with every ounce of strength that she had in her core. She darted towards the left guard and quickly jabbed to the left, and ran around the two. She ran maybe 15 feet, however, before two large, beefy hands grabbed her and held her in the air. Ruby kicked, punched, and bit, but the guard was unfazed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The same scientist that was speaking earlier spoke again “Ah yes, figured you weren’t actually in that docile of a mood today. You’re certainly the feisty one. Good for you we’ve updated your accommodations in the transportation department lately that I’m sure will greatly improve that sour demeanor. Go ahead Monty” he said gesturing towards the guard holding Ruby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby’s demeanor certainly did deflate when she was pulled out into the dimly hallway outside the room. There lay a black stretcher with multitudes of straps designed to be quite inescapable. Ruby began to struggle and fight against the restrictive device as much as possible, but she was no match for the two men that easily towered over her. It wasn’t long before they had her immobilized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, now you can’t waste all that energy fighting the guards all the way to the compound. But you are even more in luck little test subject, we’ve been ordered to sedate you here so that it goes smoother over there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quiet scientist, out of the sight of Ruby, pulled out the syringe and vial that previously resided in his pocket. Ruby tried to fight as much as possible, but the straps of the stretcher refused to give any leeway. A sharp prick in her neck signaled that she was too late to prevent the sedative. It did not take long for her world to grow as numb as the room. Funnily enough, as she was rolled through multitudes of hallways, the same, familiarly uncomfortable loneliness persisted through her heart. There truly was no escaping the room in the end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi y'all, I have not written in a few years. But I want to actually see this one through. So quick apology for being a bit rusty, but please let me know what you guys wanna see out of this series and show your support. Comments are always loved and the next chapter should be out in about a month but very potentially shorter depending on all of this quarantine business. Any doodle thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>